The Hunt
The Hunt (general idea) Eris gets bored and has her followers (whatever they are) kidnap 24 unclaimed demigods who havent made it to camp. These 24 demigods (12 guys, 12 girls) are trained for about a week before they are thrown into an arena in the middle of nowhere and told to fight to the death (Last man standing wins) Many of the demigods end up getting killed before (either Hades or Thanatos) notices how many demigod souls are coming into the underworld. He then IMs (Iris messages) Zeus and Zeus asks Ares, Athena, Hermes and Artemis to figure out what was happening. Within a week, the four gods/goddesses find out what Eris is doing and they put a stop to the Hunt. Sadly only about 4 or 5 demigods make it out alive, all of them mentally scarred from the event. They are taken to camp afterwards and claimed by their respective god parents. The 7 Days of the Hunt Day 1 *Demigods are released at dawn. *Bloodbath begins at the arena center. *5 demigods dead by end of the day. (Julian Ritter, Keegan Reynolds, Deliliah Wolff, Ashley Winchester and Sonya Harding) Day 2 *Rains for most of the day. *Explosion goes off at arena center, several buildings distroyed *2 demigods dead by end of the day. (Glenn Phelps and Maxine Kerner) Day 3 *A few monsters are released into the arena. *A few traps are set off but nobody is caught. *1 demigod dead by end of the day (Elias Augustine) Day 4 *A fire brakes out in the forest, surviving demigods are forced into the arena center together. *A second bloodbath begins and lasts until the forest fire has gone out. *5 demigods dead by end of the day (Brent Silva, Samuel Lawrence, Dirk Hoover, Malia Harford and Valerie Oakley) Day 5 *A feast is announced. *Day is unsually hot. *Most of the demigods arrive at the feast but few leave alive. *3 demigods dead by end of day (Scott Braun, Kelly Gorman and Eloise Forest) Day 6 *Day is oddly quiet until about midday *Fight happens in arena center, everyone survives except one. *By nightfall, the air has been extremely chilled. *2 demigods dead by end of the day (Gunther Lynch and Cassandra McNeil) Day 7 *Monsters force the remaining demigods into arena center. *After monsters have been killed, demigods begin to fight until arena is distroyed. *Survivors are removed from the arena by Ares, Athena, Hermes and Artemis. *0 demigods dead by end of day. Demigods in the Hunt (name/kills/death) Males #Brent Silva - 2 - Killed by Kelly Gorman #Julian Ritter - 0 - Killed by Kelly Gorman #Samuel Lawrence - 0 - Killed by Gunther Lynch #Gunther Lynch - 4 - #Elias Augustine - 0 - Killed by Valerie Oakley #Glenn Phelps - 0 - Killed by Brent Silva # Scott Braun - 1 - Killed by Cassandra McNeil # Keegan Reynolds - 0 - Killed by Cassandra McNeil #Dirk Hoover - 0 - Killed by #. #. #. Females #Malia Harford - 0 - Killed by Cassandra McNeil #Cassandra McNeil - 3 - Died of infected wound #Kelly Gorman - 2 - Killed by Clarissa Dawson #Maxine Kerner - 0 - Killed by Gunther Lynch #Deliliah Wolff - 0 - Killed by Gunther Lynch #Ashley Winchester - 0 - Killed by Brent Silva #Valerie Oakley - 1 - Killed by Scott Braun #Eloise Forest - 0 - Starved to death #Sonya Harding - 0 - Killed by #Clarissa Dawson - 3 - Survivor #. #. Characters